


plans are made to be changed

by agoniedcafe



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, jake is so dumb but so cute awww, jake is such a softie, pregnant! amy, so much fluff wow, wow this is bad i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoniedcafe/pseuds/agoniedcafe
Summary: Getting pregnant wasn't a part of Amy's plan. But maybe a slight change to her strict schedule about her future with Jake wouldn't be the worst thing...





	plans are made to be changed

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad im sorry  
> also idk how ao3 works yet, so please forgive my shitty writing and the minimal word count, I promise I'll write longer fics soon!

This was not a part of the plan. Amy’s entire life depended on plans. When she was seven, she put together a binder with detailed plans for her future. She was supposed to get married and then wait three years at the minimum to have kids.

It had only been two months since she married Jake.

That was the only thing coursing through her mind as Amy sat in a dingy restroom in her local drug store, surrounded by positive pregnancy tests.

She should’ve guessed earlier. She should’ve been suspicious when she was two weeks late. She should’ve known when she began feeling nauseous and started snapping at her coworkers randomly. Maybe she suspected it deep down, but it took Rosa bringing her down to the drug store during their break and shoving the little pink box in her hands for her to actually come out of denial.

And, as she finally forced herself out of the little stall, Amy’s mind wandered to Jake. What if he didn’t want the baby? He could barely take care of himself; would the thought of caring for a child scare him away?

Amy had no doubt that he would be an amazing father, and some part of her knew that he would be excited to have a child with her, but her overwhelming fear that he would think it’s too early set in.

Rosa didn’t have to say a word; Amy’s face said it all. So she simply pulled Amy into a hug, a gesture that was rare, but genuine, and it brought a small smile onto Amy’s face.

“That’s an actual baby in there,” Rosa said as she pulled away. “Wow.”

And for some reason, that struck a chord in Amy. Suddenly, she didn’t give a rat’s ass about the plans. She had a small human growing inside of her and she was going to love it with all of her heart. She hoped Jake would, too.

* * *

 

Amy waited until they got home to tell Jake. Her hands were shaking a bit when she handed him one of her pregnancy tests. She drowned herself in nerves as he stared at the small stick, not moving.

And suddenly, she was angry. All of the worst thoughts shot to her mind the second he failed to respond, and it filled her with anger.

“Well? Can you at least say something?!” She snapped, and Jake’s eyes shot up to hers. “I know it’s earlier than we had thought, but it’s not all ba-”

“Ames, honey, I would love to respond, but I’m seriously confused. What is this thing? Wait, oh my gosh. Are you dying? Oh my god, babe, don’t die. I love you.”

Amy blinked. She blinked again. How could this adult man not know what a pregnancy test is? She finally cut off his rambling, “Jake, I’m pregnant!”  
  
Jake was silent once again, but this time only for a second, before his eyes widened and his famous toothy grin appeared on his lips. “I’m going to be a dad? Oh my gosh, this is the best day of my life!”

Amy felt like she could finally breathe again as he began laughing, and suddenly, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world. And when Jake dropped to his knees and pressed a kiss to her belly, she felt her eyes prickle with tears.

“Your mummy and I love you so, so much, and I promise to be the best dad ever, because I know what it’s like to grow up without one, and I never want you to go through that. You mean the entire world to me,” Jake whispered to Amy’s tummy.

They spent the night happy crying and cuddling, and Jake insisted that they watch _Die Hard_ again, because “the baby’s first movie has to be the best movie ever, duh.”


End file.
